The Harper's Adoptive Daughter
by kellym01
Summary: bloom returns to the harpers after graduating with a few surprises in store for them lets see what happens when the harpers never did find out about her magic plz R&R i don't own winx club or my family


Bloom approached the white floor, placed her key into the door and turned it left, unlocking the door before she raised her hand to the handle and took in a deep breath before pulling down the handle and slowly opening the door and stepping into the house and seeing that nothing had changed since she had left, she then turned and relocked the door and returned her key to her pocket, before then headed to the kitchen and began to go through the fridge, binning half the contents of the fridge as it was well past it's cell by date. Bloom then poured some curry powder she had found into a pan before adding water and added a selection of vegetables and meat.

30 minutes later…

The harpers returned home to something they never expected in their wildest dreams, a delightful smell of food, they all then headed towards the kitchen and went wide eyed at the sight of several dishes full of delectable foods.

"what the?" Janey gasped as they slowly approached the food, due to Susan's cooking they were always cautious to home cooked meals.

Bloom's head then popped up from behind the counter and began pouring some wines (pop for Michael), she then looked forward to see her family, who she hadn't seen for four and a half years since she left for college with Stella (they never found out about the magic only that she was off to college first instead of her older brother nick and her older sister, by one year and for those keeping score bloom is 18 nearly 19, Janey is 19, pregnant and nick is 23). Bloom then smiled at them.

"hi, long time no see" bloom said.

"bloom! When did you get back?" Ben asked as a smile went over his, bloom was the only one of his children to get into college without dropping out.

"about half an hour ago, I was going to surprise you all and when I saw no one was in I thought I'd whip something up and from what I remember I'm probably the only one in this house who not only is brave enough to stand up to mom and cook a good meal" bloom said earning smirks from everyone. Bloom then placed the drinks in their respective places before placing empty plates in front of each chair, everyone then sat down in their usual seats and began scooping the food onto their plates and began eating, savouring every bite of it and thanks to Susan's 'cooking' it tasted even better, Ben then dropped his fork when he saw bloom push a pushchair next to the table before sitting opposite Janey and next to Ben and scooped some food onto her own plate.

"bloom is there something you forgot to mention?" Ben asked in his usual sarcastic voice, bloom then looked up and gave them the puppy dog eyes and a shy smile.

"after I graduated me and my fiancé had a night together and I ended up well…" bloom began as she nodded her head towards the pushchair "…I ended up having twins, meet your grand children Melody (girl) and Matt (boy)" bloom said as she indicated to each of them, Susan then craned her neck and looked at the two babies the boy had short blond hair and the girl had red hair. Susan then decided to intervene at the end of the meal, there was no need to let it go cold.

After dinner…

"bloom did you say fiancé?" Susan asked her adopted daughter just she was about to leave the kitchen with her siblings.

"yeah we haven't decided on a date yet though" bloom said, already knowing what Susan's next questions was going to be, 'who is he, when is he coming to visit'

"oh what's his name, will he becoming to visit soon?" Susan asked, bloom then rolled her eyes.

"his name is sky as for when he is coming that is for me to know and for you to find out…when I tell you" bloom replied already knowing she was going to start looking through the phone book until she found the right name 'ha good luck the phone book doesn't list names from another realm' bloom thought as she saw Susan pick up the phone book before heading into the living area, she then headed to her children and conjured up a bottle of milk they could drink at their current age, she knew there was no where she could go in this house without getting walked in on by someone.

Once they had, had there fill, bloom wheeled them into the living area and took a seat on the sofa and brought the pushchair in front of her and began to play with her children, bloom then looked over her shoulder and saw Susan on the phone and giggled before playing with her children again, Ben saw and heard bloom's giggle unlike Susan.

"what's so funny?" he asked as he looked up from the newspaper.

"she won't find him in the phone book" bloom said before adding in a whisper "but don't tell her I'd like her to go through the entire phone book she might even learn her lesson and let things be" bloom then remembered how Susan was so busy medalling with Janey and nick's affairs she hadn't realized bloom had been living her own life and had boyfriends without her realizing, during the time Susan was busy she had managed to bond with Ben and ignored any advice Susan gave her when she heard something from her and Ben's talks but something always came along to stop her from getting in deep to her life. Ben then laughed at hearing this before going back to his paper.

About 5 hours later…

Susan had finished making calls and had been through the phone book and called almost all the numbers in it and found nothing, she then turned to bloom and forgot something she had supposed to discuss with her.

"bloom are you planning on staying here, you see we are a little short on room, Janey and Abby are already sharing rooms and I'm not sure where to put you" Susan said.

"I'll sort that out worse come to worse I will simply rent an apartment after all I can pay for it…which reminds me" bloom said as she took a big wad of notes and handed it to Ben "that's all the money I borrowed plus interest" said bloom.

"oh Susan been sending you money huh…hey what you mean…I'm actually getting money back…why?" Ben asked in disbelief whenever he 'leant' money to his children it disappeared forever , it never actually came back and with more of it.

"I got a well paying job after I graduated I've been given some time off to take care of my children while my friends take over the course for a while, we normally teach together" bloom said.

"you've got a job…wow and you're a teacher" Ben stuttered in disbelief.

"yeah" bloom replied.

"so what do you teach?" Susan asked.

"it's a new subject and it's hard to explain" bloom said trying to avoid the question with half lies.


End file.
